Ezul
by Amia Snape
Summary: Todos creen que Severus Snape a muerto, pero Hogwarts les mostrara que están equivocados. Lo encontraran o mejor dicho él quera regresar, solo alguien que ha sufrido el maltrato de sus amigos y la pérdida de su familia y se encuentra tan sola como él podría comprenderlo, esperemos que él la comprenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Pam se que me pase con unas horas, pero aquí estoy pagando mi deuda n_n**

**Janeth, Ruth y mi increíble beta Yasna, junto a Pam por supuesto son las causantes de que escribiera está loca idea, la cual espero que disfruten. **

La guerra por fin se había ganó. Todo era caos y destrucción pero gracias, a los voluntarios, el colegio se encontraba como en su antigua gloria. Hogwarts daba una gran fiesta en agradecimiento a todos quienes habían contribuido en la victoria y la reconstrucción del castillo.

Música, comida y bebida en abundancia, cientos de globos rodeando pilares. Todos festejaban la nueva etapa que para el mundo habría. Qué gran farsa de personas que no habían combatido ninguna pelea, recibían las felicitaciones, posaban para los periódicos y para sus admiradores, mientras que los héroes de verdad, los que habían dejado hasta el último aliento en la batalla, ni siquiera participaban de la fiesta. Harry, Dumbledore y Lupin solo se presentaron en el banquete por respeto. Hermione, sin embargo no acompañó a los demás, ignoró las críticas, los cometarios hirientes de sus amigos, hacía tiempo que no le importaban y prefería tomar ese espacio en pensar qué sería de su vida.

Muchos quedaron sin familia, sin un hogar donde regresar. Su familia no la recordaba, no tenía dinero, tampoco una casa donde abrigarse. Harry y su padrino derrumbaron la casa de los Black en un arranque de frustración, queriendo enterrar el pasado, y en su lugar construyeron un albergue para personas como ellos, gastaron gran parte de su fortuna en ayudar a los otros, quedándose con lo necesario para poder vivir. Los Malfoy, que al final ayudaron a derrocar a Voldemort, también habían perdido su dinero mientras que el ministerio comprobaba el origen lícito de su fortuna.

Los primeros rayos de luz bañaban las firmes paredes del castillo, el inicio de un nuevo día se veía marcado por los miembros de la Orden que se marcharían dejando solo a los profesores. Hogwarts, como una entidad viviente y con magia legendaria, había despertado la curiosidad de quienes se encontraban ahí, en esa mañana apareció una nueva torre al suroeste del castillo. Pasaron la tarde buscando hechizos y protecciones que aquel lugar podía esconder, Dumbledore junto a los demás residentes se encaminaron rumbo al interior de la nueva edificación que se alzaba ante sus ojos. La entrada no mostraba alteración alguna, parecía ser que siempre perteneció al colegio. La puerta de madera y marcos de acero negro estaba custodiada por dos armaduras antiguas de hierro y plata, quienes se movieron y cruzaron sus lanzas frente a la puerta impidiendo el paso de los visitantes. Voltearon su cabeza hacia el público expectante dirigiéndose hacia el director:

"A magos el castillo asilo os dará,

Hogwarts vive, recuperado ya.

Ahora comienza una era de paz,

El mundo bajo amenaza a salvo va.

Guerreros de luz este es su hogar,

Hogwarts de todos agradecidos está."

Al terminar de hablar las armaduras recogieron sus lanzas e hicieron una reverencia hacia Albus permitiéndole la entrada, pero tomaron nuevamente su posición de cobertura a la puerta no dejando pasar al resto del contingente. Dumbledore los tranquilizó con una sonrisa antes de continuar.

Al entrar vio una gran chimenea rodeada por un largo sillón en forma de L lleno de cómodos cojines, al fondo un par de escritorios de madera dotados de pergaminos, tintas y plumas. Alrededor de la habitación se encontraban cinco puertas, unas cortinas enmarcaban la salida que daba a un hermoso balcón, en uno de los escritorios se encontraba un pergamino dirigido al director de Hogwarts, Albus se tomo su tiempo para leer antes de salir.

Afuera la impaciencia y nerviosismo de todos era enmarcado por el silencio, querían saber qué significaba esa nueva ala del castillo, esperaban que no tuviese trampas como la cámara de los secretos. Suspiraron de alivio al ver la cara de Albus asomarse en la puerta. El hombre los observó a todos meditando un momento para luego sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo no era capaz, sus ojos brillaban a través del armazón de media luna.

-¡Severus está vivo! Mi muchacho está vivo –todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no podía ser, él había muerto, el trío dorado lo vio morir.

-¿Estás seguro Dumbledore? –preguntó incrédulo Sirius. Dumbledore lo vio extasiado, nada podría apagar esa chispa de esperanza de poder ver al que quería como un hijo.

-Hogwarts lo ha dicho... aquí está escrito – Les mostró el pergamino y se dispuso a leérselos:

"Ellos mis habitantes serán; Black Sirius, Granger Hermione, Malfoy Draco, Potter Harry y Snape Severus. Una clave deberán asignar"

Las caras de todos mostraban diversas emociones pero las más notorias fueron la de los Weasley, en especial la de los menores de la familia pelirroja. Estaban indignados, ¿Cómo dos Mortífago vivirían en el colegio? ¿Y ellos, lo héroes de guerra no? Era inimaginable que a Malfoy le permitieran vivir en el mismo techo que Harry y sobretodo qué era esa tontería de que el grasiento estuviera con vida si lo vieron morir.

-El murciélago murió yo lo vi, diles Harry, diles que lo vimos morir –gritó Ron, siendo corregido por Hermione al momento.

-Nunca encontramos su cuerpo Ronald, existe una posibilidad. Cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que siempre arriesgó su vida por salvar a Harry, a nosotros. Al mundo mágico y muggle.

-Eso no lo exonera, fue un mortífago igual que el hurón, sabrá a cuantos mató Hermione, tú qué sabes, no entiendes tanto como crees, lo mejor que puedes hacer es encerrarte en la biblioteca –. Hermione quería golpearlo, pero no les daría el gusto, se dio la vuelta para irse pero Dumbledore la detuvo para recordarle que Hogwarts la quería ahí, que ésta era su casa. Ella sonrió y vio a Harry, esperando que fuera un amigo fiel, que le diese su apoyo como ella sin dudar lo hacía con él. Pero como siempre, terminó respaldando Ron, su hermano, como ellos se decían.

Asintió con dirección al viejo director y se marchó, tenía que alejarse, iría a dar una vuelta antes de ir a cenar. Mientras que ellos se quedaron discutiendo respecto a Snape y Malfoy. Lo importante para Albus era empezar a buscar a Severus, si su muchacho estaba con vida debía encontrarlo. Además tenía que notificar al joven Malfoy que Hogwarts le quería con ellos.

Hermione caminó por los terrenos del colegio perdida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, por lo menos ya tenía un lugar donde vivir. Buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar sus estudios, si tan solo alguien la apoyara…

Siempre era lo mismo, ella no era valorada, solo la buscaban cuando necesitaban su ayuda. Por un tiempo pensó en Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, pero no se atrevió a pedirles su ayuda, ellos en este momento estaban ocupados con el resto del estudiantado en problemas, no quería ser un causante más para sus preocupaciones. Dio un brinco cuando una lechuza aturdida cayó en sus pies, una rama del sauce boxeador la alcanzó y golpeó haciéndola caer. Vio al gran árbol, molesto, no dejando que nadie se le acercara, su corazón se encogió con culpa, ahí fue donde lo vio por última vez. Las imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza una tras otra como si fuera una pesadilla, una película de terror.

Severus suplicaba a Voldemort que lo dejara ir por Harry, pero el Señor Tenebroso tenía otros planes con él. Le hablo de su teoría con las varitas, que matándolo sería propietario de la varita de sauco. Le lanzó un hechizo y se burló de su sirviente mientras ordenaba a Nagini que lo atacara. Ellos miraban escondidos como unos cobardes, podían haber atacado a Voldemort estando solo y concentrado en Snape, pero prefirieron esperar.

Voldemort antes de irse decidió comprobar que la varita le obedecía a su antojo y realizó un par de hechizos sin dificultad, aun así no la sentía en plenitud, la miró con duda pero negó al instante, solo era su imaginación. Un último hechizo más largo y de color morado dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Snape, asiéndolo convulsionar. El Lord lo vio con burla en el rostro -espero reconocerte- le dijo a Severus antes de desaparecer con su serpiente.

Se acercaron a su exprofesor cuando no existía peligro… valientes Gryffindor eran… él sí que era valiente, después de todo lo vivido hacía un minuto, agonizando les dio sus recuerdos a Harry. Ella no podía irse sin tratar de ayudar, sacó de su bolsita de cuencas el antídoto que le dieron al padre de Ron cuando Nagini lo atacó, nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser necesario. Se lo dio a beber, le colocó bálsamo para las heridas antes de ser jalada por un molesto Ron, era un desperdicio usar remedios en él cuando hay gente que realmente las podía necesitar, le dijo al tiempo que la arrastraba lejos de ahí. Se fue con ellos sabiendo que ya no podía hacer más, se prometió a sí mismas volver y comprobar si sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Sin embargo cuando regresaron el ya no estaba. Creyeron que los hechizos que Voldemort había lanzado que eran tan poderosos como desconocidos, desintegraron el cuerpo de Snape sin dejar rastro. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hermione, si tan solo se hubiese quedado unos momentos más, si tan solo no lo hubiese abandonado, quizás estaría vivo y de pie en el salón de clases calificando los trabajos con el eterno ceño fruncido. Ya no soportaba las imágenes de la sangre al brotarle por el cuello, no soportaba imaginar sus ojos penetrantes rogándole por ayuda, de terminar su agonía rápidamente.

Y entonces corrió, como siempre lo hacía cuando recordaba la guerra, corrió veloz por aquel camino desconocido que tan bien sabia. Corrió escapando de la realidad, escapando a su mundo de paz, a su paraíso pequeño. Corrió para huir de los recuerdos tormentosos, para ver si el aire se los llevaba en su carrera.

Era un sitio especial, de tierras vírgenes, de árboles verdes frondosos, de saltos de agua, de arroyo que perdían su camino en el bosque. Aquellos saltos de agua donde el sol de verano golpeaba fuerte e iluminaba de arcoíris la pradera. El cielo pincelado de naranjos, azules y púrpuras, con nubes esponjosas con reflejos del atardecer; el vuelo de los pájaros libres, el correr de animales salvajes y desconocidos al mismo tiempo, el aroma a hierba, a tierra y al dulce de las flores. Era su paraíso, y por primera vez sintiéndose egoísta se prometió que jamás lo compartiría.

Se recostó en el pasto con los pies remojando en el agua, las hormigas le hacían cosquillas en los brazos y las mariposas se posaban a un metro de ella. Pero su mundo, su tranquilidad inmaculada terminó bruscamente con los alaridos desgarradores de un animal en sufrimiento. Tomó su varita firme y se concentró en la dirección del sonido, venía de detrás de las rocas grandes de la cascada. Nunca antes había escuchado las quejas de dolor moribundo, y queriendo ayudar a quien sufría se acercó con temor y cautela, botado y lamiendo sus heridas estaba un dragón tirado.

Era un dragón que jamás había visto ni oído hablar, su piel era negra con escamas plateadas brillantes, tenía tres cuernos en la cabeza y unas alas inmensas que lamía sin descanso. Estaban rasgadas en muchas partes, sin duda lo habían tumbado entre varios dragones más, lo más probable era que no pasara la noche así indefenso como estaba. Tuvo la tentación de irse, de dejarlo a su suerte y cumpliese con su tiempo acá en la tierra, a pesar de lo herido que se encontraba no dejaba de ser amenazador, intimidante y muy peligroso si se percataba de su presencia. Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia el bosque, los demás podrían estar rondando a la presa y no tenía ganas de ser el postre para las crías. Sin embargo aquellos gritos de dolor no la abandonaban, recordaba su cobardía en la casa de los gritos dejando a Snape a merced de la muerte, recordaba todas las noches que despertaba con sus ojos traspasándola, culpándola de su desgracia. Esta vez, por muy estúpido que fuera, no dejaría al dragón tirado sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo, solo esperaba que la bestia no la viese como su comida, mucho menos como su enemiga, porque no había nadie quien pudiese socorrerla…

**Hola n_n **

**Espero les gustara **

**Bye besooooos**


	2. Draco

Hola, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios n_n

**Mama Shmi, Diosa Luna, Natalys, Salvioshxia, Alexza Snape, diansnape-18, Vampylolita, Sol-pame y Chofis.**

A las chicas del escuadrón que me recomendaron canciones Lia y Sole gracias.

+*+*Severus y Hermione *+*+

Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia el bosque, los demás podrían estar rondando a la presa y no tenía ganas de ser el postre para las crías. Sin embargo aquellos gritos de dolor no la abandonaban, recordaba su cobardía en la casa de los gritos dejando a Snape a merced de la muerte, recordaba todas las noches que despertaba con sus ojos traspasándola, culpándola de su desgracia. Esta vez, por muy estúpido que fuera, no dejaría al dragón tirado sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo, solo esperaba que la bestia no la viese como su comida, mucho menos como su enemiga, porque no había nadie quien pudiese socorrerla…

Ese día en especial fue el peor para el imponente dragón, uno de su misma especie se había detenido a descansar en su territorio cuando se dirigía a las montañas de Escocia. Dos dragones en el mismo espacio era mucho viniendo de esta clase, ariscos, solitarios y sobretodo territoriales. Se enfrascaron en una pelea donde el dragón logro ahuyentar al invasor. Sus heridas no fueron graves comparadas a las de su contrincante, pero tomaría tiempo para su total cura, en especial las de su ala izquierda que lo mantenía en tierra evitando que pudiera volar. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Amaba sentir la brisa acariciar sus escamas. Jugar con las ráfagas de viento, atravesar las nubes bañándose con el agua de ellas, la vista era increíble, poder observar todo desde grandes alturas especialmente al amanecer y al atardecer, ver el castillo teñido con los colores del crepúsculo.

Cuando llegó a ese claro descubriendo todo lo que la naturaleza le brindaba, era como si la madre tierra quisiera que ese fuera su refugio, su hogar. Los árboles rodeando el lugar formando una muralla y cerca de la cascada una cueva que le servía para refugiarse del mal clima. Ahora él era parte de ahí, su presencia era tan necesaria como el agua que corría por el arroyo o el trinar de los pájaros que tenían sus nidos en los árboles.

Pero para llegar a sentirse uno con su nuevo hogar pasó mucho tiempo, al principio su deseo por la vida ya no existía, el tiempo para él avanzaba y retrocedía a su antojo, las flores abrían sus pétalos por la noche para cerrarse en el día, el sol alumbraba alto y fuerte pero no calentaba, su alma aún se encontraba herida…

El dragón gruñó por lo bajo, molesto ante lo vanos esfuerzos por curarse. Escupió lumbre sobre el piso para calentar la tierra y echarse a descansar, se acomodó dejando su ala extendida y sobre una de sus patas delanteras recostó su cabeza cerrando los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar el crujir de una rama partirse. Por la pisada tenía que ser una animal pequeño, el ruido que hacía al caminar era ligero. Olfateó sin moverse, no quería que supiera que ya lo esperaba, sin embargo un agradable olor a vainilla y hierbas le inundaron sus fosas nasales agradándole, de inmediato e inconscientemente lo volvió hacer, le gustaba y lo confortaba al mismo tiempo. Debía ser humano, ningún animal de los que habitaban el bosque prohibido olía tan bien.

Algo en ese aroma a hierbas le era conocido, como cuando… y de pronto lo supo, sintió como una pequeña mano le untaba una mezcla en sus heridas. Sus sentidos de animal le ayudaban a reconocer si las demás criaturas sentían miedo o querían atacar, al igual que si se encontraban en celo. Todos sus sentidos eran mejor que los de los humanos y sabía que esa insignificante criatura le temía, pero aun así se encontraba curándole las heridas. Le ardía, pero no se atrevía a mover, su orgullo le rugía que se levantara y se comiera a quién osaba acercársele, pero la consciencia le decía que sin duda con esa mezcla de hierbas en una semana estaría bien y en dos tal vez podría volver a volar, de lo contrario no era garantizado que pudiese surcar el cielo nuevamente.

Hermione sentía como el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Era un alivio que el dragón no se despertara cuando por una pequeña distracción pisara esa rama. Estuvo tentada de salir corriendo pero era más la necesidad de minimizar sus culpas, pagando un poco la cobardía que cometió al no salvar a su temido profesor, que ahora no se iría sino hasta ver untado esa cura en el animal. Sonrió sin ganas ante lo irreal del asunto, pagaría una parte de su deuda curando con la pomada que su profesor les enseño a preparar en su quinto año.

Al terminar de poner la mezcla se encontraba satisfecha, por fin había terminado dejando lo suficiente de hierbas en la herida. Se quitó un mechón rebelde de su cara que antes no lo había retirado por temor a dejar un cabello entre la herida y la pomada. El movimiento inesperado y agresivo del dragón la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. El dragón se irguió imponente frente a ella, por un momento Hermione creyó ver que la bestia se sorprendió al verla, pero al segundo siguiente dejó caer sus enormes patas una a cada lado de ella y le rugió en la cara haciendo que su cabello se pegara al césped que cubría el piso. El sonido la dejó aturdida y temió ser devorada, la fuerza con la que fue bloqueada y ese gruñido le decían que no era bienvenida, y como pudo se arrastró hacia atrás poniéndose de pie. Lo vio con temor y retrocedió más. El dragón después de asustarla se fue a su cueva a descansar, pero si creía que la había ahuyentado estaba equivocado, ella regresaría al día siguiente.

La sensación de que había hecho lo correcto la invadía y no podía borrar una brillante sonrisa mientras atravesaba las pesadas puertas del castillo. Después de haber pasado el peligro y haber temblado por este, ahora se sentía bien consigo misma, útil, pero en especial y, no sabía por qué, sentía que había pagado una deuda. Subió un par de escalones rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor antes de darse cuenta que ese ya no era su dormitorio y regreso los pasos dados rumbo a su nuevo cuarto. Se preguntaba si alguien estaría allí, ya era tarde y no le apetecía que le pidiesen explicaciones. Dio vuelta en el último pasillo que la llevaría a la nueva torre y divisó las armaduras que resguardaban la entrada. Al estar frente a la puerta los guardianes cruzaron sus lanzas impidiéndole entrar.

"Tus compañeros la contraseña pusieron ya,

Por única vez te dejaremos entrar.

Si no das la contraseña no volverás a pasar"

Las armaduras retiraron sus lanzas dejándola entrar, la sala se encontraba tenuemente iluminada con antorchas de pared, colocadas en cada puerta y a los lados de los escritorios. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, ¿cuál de las puertas sería la suya? Al acercarse se dio cuenta que en cada una estaban grabados los nombres de a quienes les pertenecían, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la de ella estaba en medio de la de Snape y Malfoy. Abrió la puerta y al entrar la chimenea se encendió iluminando la habitación asombrada veía su lugar de descanso. Las paredes tenían un color gris oscuro profundo y estampado unas mariposas plateadas que brillaban por el reflejo de la luz en ellas. Un ventanal de madera con largas cortinas que ayudaban a filtrar los rayos del sol durante el atardecer, y frente a esta ventana había una cama con dosel victoriano rosa traslúcido recogido a ambos lados. A la izquierda de la puerta de entrada un ancho librero de madera oscura llenaba la pared hasta el final, un par de sillones frente a la chimenea le aseguraban el calor suficiente para sus largas lecturas. A la derecha un ropero caoba oscuro con un espejo de altura completa en medio de este, a su lado una puerta que sin duda pertenecía al baño, ya vería eso después, por ahora quería probar su cama.

Unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta despertaron a Hermione que vio con odio en dirección al ruido… hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. Miró el reloj, eran las ocho y media. Se estiró como un gato y se talló la cara tratando de terminar de despertar, otros toques le hicieron levantarse y colocándose la bata se dirigió a ver quién era. Cuán fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ron con cara molesta.

-Ya era hora Hermione. Primero nos tienes despiertos esperándote, Harry no quería dormirse hasta que llegaras y ahora esperándote para ir a desayunar –la culpa que unas horas atrás no sentía Hermione regresaron a ella, siempre defraudaba a la poca gente que aún le quedaba, y su inseguridad ganó paso como siempre. Bajó la cabeza y murmuró un lo siento. –Date prisa te estaremos esperando –le reprochó con fastidio.

Draco que escuchó todo momento antes de salir de su recámara no pudo evitar entrometerse.

-¿Por qué no solo te largas a comer, comadreja? Así dejas descansar a los que vivimos aquí –Ron se giró hacia él y le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio. –Tu falta de modales no me sorprende, ¿por qué no te retiras a comer? que cuando te vayas no tendrás comida en tu casa –le dijo con asco, como si se dirigiera a una rata.

Al terminar de pasar miró a Hermione y la barrió con la mirada, sonrió de lado y dijo con voz sugestiva.

-Es muy temprano para recibir visitas sin modales Granger, deberías correrlos… yo te podría dar la contraseña si me invitas a tu dormitorio –Hermione se sonrojó y cerró su bata.

-Los veré en el comedor, Ron –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Soy una tonta, por qué siempre caigo y no me defiendo, pensó Hermione con pesar, y con eso en su cabeza comenzó a arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

Pronto atardecería y Hermione se encontraba enterrada en montones de libros sin prestar atención a su alrededor. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo porque se quedó callada ante la falta de tacto al escoger la mentada contraseña. Estuvo a punto de pedir que la cambiaran, pero con una discreta señal Draco le dijo que no importaba… "lealtad" ¡ja! Cuándo entenderían que el dividirlos tan jóvenes y en supuestas cualidades no beneficiaba a nadie, comprobado estaba. Colagusano traicionó a los Potter, Luna era más el tipo soñador, Tonks era valiente, y por supuesto el que rompió toda regla fue Severus Snape: él era inteligente, astuto, valiente y noble. Hermione carraspeó al darse cuenta que un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios al terminar de pensar eso de su ex profesor, lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a terminar de investigar.

Era el décimo libro que leía y no encontraba nada sobre el dragón. Sin la ayuda de Madame Pince no tenía idea en qué textos buscar. Por lo que se había dado cuenta la especie de ese dragón no era común, su descripción no coincidía con lo que ella conocía. Hermione se movió incomoda en su silla, se sentía observada, levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Sirius recargado en un pilar viéndola con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado al igual que hacía con sus conquistas en su época de estudiante. Hermione le regresó una sonrisa monótona y continuó con su lectura sin prestarle más atención. Sirius caminó a paso lento como un león al acecho de su presa, acercó a Hermione la silla que se encontraba a su lado y se sentó en ella, colocando de paso una mano en el respaldo de ella.

-Esperaba verte a la hora de la comida –le dice en un susurro que incomodó a Hermione.

–No tenía hambre –contestó Hermione por educación. Sirius de su capa sacó un emparedado y lo colocó sobre el libro dejando su mano para impedir que Hermione retomase su lectura.

Del otro lado de la biblioteca Draco sostenía un libro que fingía leer mientras observaba lo que sucedía. Vio como Hermione se movía incómoda en su silla debido al acoso de Sirius y decidió interceder. No entendía por qué lo hacía, se suponía que ella era una leona y podría defenderse sola, aun así se dirigió a donde ellos estaban con la elegancia que los Malfoy poseían, caminó sin ser notado deteniéndose tras de ellos.

-Granger, necesito un libro, búscamelo –le dijo con voz de mando como quien siempre recibe lo que quiere, mientras le tomaba de la mano para levantarla de su asiento y guiarla a los pasillos para buscar el libro.

Se escucharon unas risas y unos pasos provenientes de tres Gryffindor provocando que Hermione y Draco se detuvieran. Harry al verlos gritó a su padrino – ¡Ahí estas Sirius! vamos a jugar un partido de quidditch –Sirius, que en ese momento se encontraba de pie queriendo evitar que Draco se llevara a Hermione, le gustó la idea de un partido.

-Hermione ¿quieres venir? –la castaña no sabía que decir, estaba cansada, todo el día buscando entre los libros y no encontraba nada, estaba a punto de aceptar cuando su amiga Ginny habló.

-Claro que no aceptará, ella prefiere estar entre libros que con sus amigos, y al parecer ya tiene alguien que le comprende –inconscientemente Hermione se apoyó en la mano que tenía sujeta Draco, quien al sentir un apretón intercedió.

-Por lo menos nosotros usamos nuestras neuronas –dijo al tiempo que jalaba a Hermione lejos de ellos. La condujo por varios pasillos, Hermione creyó que la llevaría a la sección prohibida pero se detuvieron justo en el último librero. Draco tomó uno y se lo tendió. Era un libro viejo con gruesas pastas verdes, viejas hojas amarillas y con letras resaltadas de color escarlata. "Draco" decía su título, Hermione lo miró incrédula.

- Es mi nombre, y es de lo que estas investigando… ¿no? –Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse

-¡Gracias!... por todo –Hermione se quedó con la duda de si la escuchó, pues él no se giró ni dijo nada y solo continuó caminado. Si hubiera estado de frente habría visto la pequeña sonrisa que en su cara se dibujó. Quizás ya no estaría tan solo, pensó Draco al desaparecer por el pasillo.

Se encontraba sentada en su lugar secreto recargada en el tronco de un castaño donde una familia de ardillas tenía su hogar. Frente a ella estaba la hermosa cascada que entre sus piedras se dejaba ver una pequeña gruta donde el dragón había entrado. En ese momento no se encontraba fuera, porque de seguro con las heridas no podría ir muy lejos.

Abrió el libro y revisó el índice con los nombres de dragones, no seria difícil dar con él, estaban en orden alfabético y contaban con una pequeña ilustración de cada uno. Observó cada una buscando la que se pareciera a su dragón, hasta que la encontró, fue directo a la página 394 donde se encontraba la información y se dispuso a leerla.

"Dragón de Groenendael:

Es un dragón originario de las montañas y cuevas de Bélgica, emigra cada medio año hacia Escocia en busca de las bajas temperaturas que las montañas escocesas ofrecen. Es de estatura media en comparación con los Ironbelly Ucranianos. Pesa alrededor de 3 toneladas y tiene tres cuernos en su cabeza. Vive la mayoría de su vida en solitario, alimentándose de ciervos, antílopes y animales de abundante carne. De escamas plateadas y piel mayoritariamente negra que sirve de camuflaje nocturno mientras realiza la búsqueda y la caza de sus presas. Es muy difícil para un mago encontrarse con ellos, son esquivos por naturaleza, protector de sus tierras y sumamente peligrosos, no dudarían en iniciar un ataque si se siente amenazado.

Si bien no están dentro de la categoría de los más rápidos por sus enormes alas, su increíble fuerza los dota de ventaja frente al combate uno a uno con otros dragones. Posee garras afiladas, una cabeza grande de la cual brotan un cuerno largo y dos más pequeños a su lado.

Se sabe que esta raza de dragones se encuentra en extinción y los ejemplares están reducidos a tan solo treinta especies debido a la matanza de ellos por obtener los poderes curativos de sus escamas y el robo de los huevos utilizados en la creación de pociones oscuras. Tienen la capacidad de exhalar fuego con el cual mantienen el calor de sus crías. La temperatura que puede alcanzar solo el vapor de su nariz hace hervir el agua en un par de segundos."

Al terminar de leer se sintió feliz, no le gustaba tener dudas y ahora que ya sabía más sobre el dragón podría ayudarlo. Miró la poca luz de día que quedaba y decidió marcharse, mañana vendría a revisar al dragón y ponerle una pomada la cual trabajaría en cuanto llegase al castillo.

Gracias! Por leer n_n


End file.
